1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photosensitive resin composition, an organic light emitting display device including the same, and a manufacturing method of the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices display images, and the organic light emitting display device among them has been in the spotlight.
The organic light emitting display device has a self-luminance characteristic and does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and thus may have reduced thickness and weight. The organic light emitting display device represents high quality characteristics of low power consumption, high luminance, and a high reaction speed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.